Meetings at night
by Hestia89
Summary: Armada: After that night we have met couple of times. We always meet at night because no one can see us in the darkness.


I don't own Transformers, I only own Myra

Meetings at night

Shadows are playing on the walls and I watch them. I have been awake nearly two hours and I couldn't get any sleep. Something isn't right I know it. What keeps me awake and deprives me peaceful dream? Shadows continue to play and suddenly I feel it. Something big… is coming here. Something strange that I haven't met before, something…alien. My senses are telling me that when I get up my comfortable bed and put on my dressing gown.

_This way_, my senses tell me and I obey them like always. I get out of my bedroom and I walk across small living room to the balcony. My apartment is in block of flats and it's little but cozy. I live alone like I have lived many years. And now, at the age of twenty, I walk to my balcony and I meet something that chances my live for a moment. Just near this house is standing a big robot!

Through the window I watch it, I mean he. Senses tell me that 'it' is he and he doesn't harm me. But still I stay inside and watch him. Although he is big as this house, I'm not afraid. Mostly he is yellow with red torso and gray places. His eyes are blue and face is pale. He has some kind of helmet on his head with gray visor. But what fastens my attention is that red symbol in his shoulder. It is like some robotic face and from it comes kindness with justice. Encouraged I open the door and step to the balcony.

- "Evening," I say softly and he turns to see me. I can see that he is surprised and, strange enough, worried. Little while we look at the each other's eyes and silence is strong between us. But then he breaks it and says smiling:

- "Evening," then, after little thinking," aren't you afraid of me?"

Lightly I shake my head and smile. Suddenly I see myself through his eyes. A human woman, who have brown hair with light streaks. Big, baby blue eyes and small mouth, which is smiling. Dressing in dark blue dressing gown and under it a big, white shirt. No shoes in foots and hair nearly to the shoulders. I'm 1,7 meters tall but in his eyes I'm little but beautiful human.

-" Why you are not afraid?" He asks me and of course I answer him:

-" I sense nothing bad from you and that mark." _He's an Autobot_, my senses whisper to me and I ask, " that mark, you are an Autobot?"

Sharply he looks at me and softly demands me to tell how I know that. I lean to the railing and look him at his eyes when I answer.

-" I know things that others don't know. I can sense everything around me and be part of it. Although I'm human, part of me isn't."

The robot smiles to me and I know that somehow he has understood. A silent promise is make, we don't tell this to anyone. This is our little secret and it stay like that. Slowly he says:

-" I have to go but before that I want to know your name."

I smile softly and say:

-" I'm Myra."

-" And I'm Hotshot. Goodnight, Myra."

-" Goodnight," I say and after that Hotshot start to walk to the forest that is near the house and finally he disappears there. I go to inside and after I have locked the door I go to my bed and let the dream come.

* * *

After that night we have met couple of times. We always meet at night because no one can see us in the darkness. I enjoy his company and I'm relaxed, now I don't need to hide my skills and be afraid that I would be left alone. Hotshot tells me amazing things about his life and his comrades. He explains me the war, which raged between Autobots and Decepticons and Minicons who are caught in the middle. He tells about kids who are theirs friends and different missions what had happened.

One night we sit on the grass and look at stars. I sit on his hand and wrap the blanket around me better. Together we gaze stars and tell stories to other. I tell little bit about my life and he show me stars where he had been. My eyes catch a star that seems to be very bright although it's far away. I don't know that star but thanks my senses I got an idea.

-" Is that star there Cybertron?" I ask and point the bright star.

He looks at the star, then smiles to me and says:

-" Yes, I think it is. I have never found it by myself but I know that it's very bright.

-" Tell me about your planet," I say and he starts telling.

And I listen. Hotshot describes Cybertron to me and I see it with help of my skills. It's beautiful but war had destroyed it and there is no peace. It makes me sad and I know that many Transformers also are sad because of it. I wish that I could help and I tell it to Hotshot.

-"I know Myra and I'm grateful about it. We have to fight for peace now and it seems that Minicons are the only ones who can bring it."

-" Don't lose your hope, Hotshot. I know that some day you all will have peace."

He looks at me thankful but I didn't say that for nothing. I said it because I know it, my senses told me that. Maybe they really find peace some day…

* * *

Days turn to weeks and we meet at least once a week. The bond between us came stronger and stronger and I felt that finally I had found someone who understands me and is dear to me. It is really important to me because my life had been full of sadness and loneliness. Especially after that horribly accident…

Once again I'm on my balcony and waiting him. I am dressed better than previous nights: black jeans and green shirt. I have been sitting here nearly two hours and reading one of my books. The candle create little light and that is all what I need. I wrap blanket around me and turn to next page.

Finally Hotshot came and I sit up. He held his hand and I step on it. He had promised to take me a drive. Carefully he puts me to the ground and transforms. It is…amazing. Several parts of him change their places and he gets smaller. At the end the giant robot in front of me is a yellow car. I get in and he starts to drive.

-" Well, where you want to go?" Hotshot asks when we drive to the city.

-" If you can drive around and I can show you some places," I suggest.

We drive different streets and I show him my favorites places: the old bookshop, the park, that wonderful café and the lake. My secret places where I go when I'm sad or want to be alone. Places that had been important to me: my old school and my old home. Then we drive to the hill where we can see the whole town and which is my favorite place. I love that place and I go there when I want to see the lights of the town.

When we sit there and talk, an odd feeling occupies me. In it is rage, sadness, suspense and hope for something. I close my eyes and let my senses to talk. _Warn Hotshot, he's coming_, they whisper but don't tell me more or who is he. I didn't say anything at first but then it begins to feel that I'm drowning. Finally I'm force to say:

-" Hotshot, please be careful to next weeks. Something bad is going to happen and it has something to do with you."

He is quiet and a little while I'm afraid that he's angry with me. That had happened to me before and I guess that too many times. People don't like things that they can't explain and I'm a big one. So, they keep away from me and I'm afraid that he's going to do the same. But then Hotshot looks at me and says:

-" I'm always careful, Myra. Don't be afraid and thanks for the warning. Now I know that I must be on alert."

He smiles that charming smile and I had to smile back. Rest of this night I don't say anything about that feeling and we talk about our lives and other things. It's late when he drives me back home but I am still worried about him.

* * *

Later I find out that I had been right and Hotshot had been in danger with his friend. His old friend Wheeljack, who everybody had thought as dead, came to the Earth and wanted to get his revenge. He blamed Hotshot that he let him in the fire to die and because Megatron saved him, Wheeljack joined to Decepticons.

Poor Hotshot, his friend is a Decepticon and he thinks that is his fault. I spend lot of time saying that it isn't his fault and some day Wheeljack will also realize it. I don't know if he believes it but I hope that it will happen some day. I hope because my senses don't tell me anything about that thing. Sometimes I wish that my senses would tell me more…

* * *

Three days after Wheeljack's arrive I'm walking in the park. I hadn't see Hotshot for a while and I'm feeling little alone. The park is popular and a sunny day makes it only more popular. People walk around the park, sit on the ground and play with their dogs. Still, I want to be alone and walk to a forest part of the park.

It is weird. I have often walked there and never my senses told that there is something odd but now… I sense something important and familiar, something that needs to be found… _Right, left, towards that tree_… I go where my senses tell me to go and finally I arrive to the "hot point". Somehow that signal, which my senses had been picking up, comes under the ground. I drop to my knees and start to dig. After a little while I hit on something.

" Something" turns to be a green panel with blue markings and a capital "M". I recognize it a Minicon-panel, which Hotshot had descried to me. Quickly I look around me and then wrap my coat around the panel. I'm careful to not activate it and alert Transformers to this area. It would create a big mess and the others would find out my relationship with Hotshot.

I star to walk my home and hide the panel there. Maybe under the sink because no one would look there if I get visitors. I smile happily; next time when he will come to meet me I had a surprise to him.

* * *

Next time Hotshot also had a surprise to me. He brought his friend with him. His friend was also his partner. That night I met Jolt, a Minicon who turned into a helicopter and was one of the first Minicons to wake up on Earth.

At first I'm speechless and can only stare at the Minicon who stands on my balcony. It is wonderful and shocking to meet one of them. Of course my senses had show them to me but it isn't the same than actually meet one. He looks at me and then he waves and says something… or I think he says something but I'm not sure because he beeps it. I look at Hotshot blankly.

-" He said that it's nice to meet you and his name is Jolt," he clears it to me.

-" Oh, it's nice to meet you too. Sorry that I'm little speechless, I'm just surprised to see that Hotshot brought someone with him. Ah, where are my manners? I'm Myra."

Jolt just beeps and I smile. It's when I realize why he had brought Jolt with him. Well, I just didn't realize it because my senses show it to me. I turn to look at him with a sly smile and say:

-" He caught you when you tried to sneak out of the base, right?"

He smiles little uneasy and then he admits it with nodding his head. Jolt and me laugh a little. It's nice to tease Hotshot little and get teased gently back. It brings my mind happy memories when I was little and shared moments like this with my siblings. It's a shame that I can't get those days back…

Then I remember that I had a surprise to my friend. Without any words I run back to inside and fetch the plate under the sink. Jolt is curiously peeking into my apartment and my doings. Finally I get that plate and go back to the balcony. There I give the Minicon-plate to Jolt and say:

-" This is my surprise to you. I found it from the park and thought that I should make sure it gets in the right hands."

Jolt stares at the panel and then hands it to Hotshot. He takes it, stares at it and finally says:

-" How… where did you find it?"

I explain it to him and Jolt. They listen to me when I told about the park and the idea to make sure it gets to the right hands. Hotshot looks at me with worryingly and Jolt looks that he is going to freak out. After I have finished, they are both quiet.

-" What?" I ask because I don't understand their gazes and quietness.

-" Myra, didn't you realize that the panel could sent a signal?" Hotshot asks me and I answer:

-" I was very careful when I touched it to make sure that it wouldn't active." I say and don't understand what he's after.

-" Yes, but sometimes panels send a signal without somebody touching it. You were lucky that this one didn't send any because Decepticons and us would be here and…" his voice gets quiet and a horrible though enters to my head.

If that signal had been send, then Decepticons would be here. And knowing them they wouldn't just ask nicely to get what they want. My eyes widened when I remember where I lived. I lived in block of flats! It would make a nice target and a Minicon inside of it… it would be destroyed. I had to sit down. Bringing that panel with me I have put hundreds of people in danger! How I couldn't see it before!?!

Hotshot pats me gently to my shoulder and tries to cheer me up. Jolt is on my other side and watching me with understanding optics. I can't shake it of. People could be dead because of my stupid senses and me.

-" Hey, it didn't happen, right? Now I take it with me and there wouldn't be anything to worry now. Please, leave it behind, Myra. It was a mistake but everyone makes mistakes. I certainly do, it's OK."

Rest of time Hotshot tells me his stupid and silly mistakes in battle and other places. He leaves some of those unnoticed that Jolt could remember him and he can act confused to get me smile and laugh. They are both sweet and kind, trying to cheer me and get me to forget that awful mistake of mine. It's so wonderful to have friends like that.

Still, late at night when they had left, terrible images flood in my head. People dying, screaming, begging for mercy… I lay on my bed without any sleep, tears in my eyes and hands clutched to fists. Because my senses I'm part of life, it floods strongly in me…but sometimes I forget how fragile it is.

* * *

I'm at work when it happens. First there is silence and then… pain, like hundreds of voices shouting at the same time. There is different kind of emotions in my head: sadness, anger, grief… Voices are too loud and I hold my head in pain, not caring what others are saying or doing around me. I raise my gaze to the sky through a window.

Sky isn't blue, it's red and gray like something had blow up in there. People are watching it and wondering what happened. I'm the only one who knows that something terrible had happened. Voices aren't so loud anymore and now I can hear a familiar voice and what he's saying. And when I heard it, sadness comes to my heart and fear for future fills my mind.

Optimus Prime is dead.

* * *

I couldn't go to work couple of days. I rang to my boss and said I was sick. After my behavior in work that day when Optimus died… well, I can say that my boss understands I don't feel very well. I spent my nights at the balcony, waiting for Hotshot and at days I try to sleep despite those sad voices and my fear. And I wait Hotshot…

We got a strange bond between us. At first I didn't feel him but now I am able to tell when he's angry, happy or sad. After Optimus Prime's death Hotshot sort of… run away from his comrades because he was upset and felt guilty. But I haven't got connection to him, so I don't know if he's still missing or is he backs at the base.

I'm sitting at my balcony. This was my third or fourth night… honestly I'm not sure, I'm so tired. Suddenly I feel a familiar spirit near. I got up and lean over the railing and look at the forest. Finally I see hints of yellow and then Hotshot emerges from there. He looks troubled and I wish I could help him. He comes closer and smiles sadly.

-" Hey, Myra.

-" Hello, Hotshot."

He looks at me and realizes how pale I'm and that I have red eyes. Worried he asks:

-" Are you fine, Myra? You look so pale and fragile."

-" I am a little sick. And I have been worried about you," I tell to him and he seems little ashamed because of that.

-" I'm sorry that I haven't visited but…" I cut him off saying:

-" I know, Hotshot. I know that Optimus is dead," and when he looks at me oddly I continue, " I felt it and I heard voices shouting after him in my head when it happened."

He nods because he knows that I'm able to sense that kind of things and it was almost impossible to not notice things like that when you got senses like mine. Hotshot explains why he ran away, why he felts angry… And I listen to him, let him unburdens his heart and try to make things better.

-" And now I'm the leader of Autobots. I don't know if I'm the best leader because I don't know anything about leading people..."

-" Who chose you?" I ask and he says quietly that Optimus did it before he left and got killed.

-" Then trust him. Optimus did the right choice and you will be great leader. Hotshot, you have understanding friends and you aren't alone. Listen to them, they can help you."

-" But I'm not Optimus…" he mumbles and I quickly cut it:

-" No, you are not him and you shouldn't compare yourself to him. He had been leader for years and you just started. Nobody is a good leader in the beginning."

Hotshot looks at me with a hint of hope but as quickly as it sparkled it died and he asks:

-" But if Optimus is alive and waiting us to find him…"

-" Optimus Prime is dead, Hotshot. He isn't coming back and now you are the leader of Autobots," I say with hints of steel and determination in my voice. He looks at me surprised and… is that grateful in his eyes?

The rest of that night I try to convince him and make him feel litter better. When he leaves, I feel a bang of guilty in my heart. I had lied to him. I said that Optimus is dead and won't come back. Still, my senses whisper to me that the leader of Autobots is alive and he will return to his men. But I couldn't say that to Hotshot. It would be like keeping false hope and I couldn't do that to him. My senses had to be wrong this time; I mean… how could Optimus win the death?

* * *

I know it was going to happen in some day. I tried to understand, it wasn't my decision. They had to save their home; I couldn't keep him near me forever. People say that if something is dear to you, let it free and if it comes back, then keep it. But I know that he wouldn't come back. Hotshot was going to home and he wouldn't come back… at least when I was alive. Sorrow fills my mind when I stand in my balcony and know that now is the day.

-" The Ark is ready and we are going to leave as quickly as possible. I hope that you could come with me…" Hotshot says quietly.

-" I know but this is best for all."

He looks at me like he was trying to imprint me his mind and remember how I looked when we separated. Hotshot strokes carefully me cheeks and I catch his finger, hug it and then kiss it. His optics gleams when he pulls his hand back and says:

-" I guess this is it… Time to say goodbye."

-" Please, don't say goodbye, say goodnight." I say and he smiles little.

-" I understand. Goodnight, Myra."

-" Goodnight, Hotshot," I whisper and go back inside when Hotshot starts walking towards the forest.

Tiers roll down my cheeks but I didn't want to show it to him. I cry in the middle of my apartment, crying like my heart was going to die. I am alone again.

* * *

People saw when they left. It was impossible not to see it, so I could look at the spaceship and sent my wishes of luck to Hotshot. Of course, nobody did know what had happened but I knew. There were heroes going to save the universe, those who are going to watch the monster to its eyes.

And later… I still felt Hotshots emotions. I knew when Optimus came back; I felt all that joy and astonishment. I couldn't help smiling; I was right after all. I was happy that Hotshot was better mood, thanks to Optimus. But then our bond came weaker and weaker until… I couldn't sense him anymore; it was like he was dead.

I know this was the best to all of us but still… There's a hole in my heart, an empty space where our bond has been. I'm alone again and it's killing me slowly. Maybe some day I'm able to find somebody who can fill that hole. Maybe some day… I continue my work and wipe those tiers away. Time will heal the cuts…or that is what I hope.

The End

* * *

Well, this idea came to me during the summer and didn't leave me alone, so I had to write it. So, now I can write something else... And I'm going to continue _Ghost from the Past_ some day but I need more time to think about it. My writing in that one isn't so good... Please R&R!


End file.
